Child Of A Halfbreed
by Akasha11
Summary: Rashel has to find Michael Covin. Lucinda wants to keep Rashel. Rashel is thrown into a world of vampires and werewolves and can only be rescued by Michael and Selene....Ok i suck at summaries but the story should be good.
1. Alone

Underworld: Child of the Half Breed  
  
Rashel was scared. There was no other feeling but intense fear pounding through her body.  
  
She had made it to San Francisco by bus all the way from her hometown spring falls, the most boring town on earth. A quarter of the way across America by herself and her foster parents still hadn't caught up with her. Not that anybody could force her to return. There was something important that she had to do. She couldn't rest in peace until she had done it.  
  
Michael Covin. He was here, somewhere within the ruins of the old city. The old churches loomed above her, black and magnificently decorated. But empty, unused, lonely. She walked past them trying to ignore the odd pounding of fear in her chest. Why did churches scare her?  
  
No the churches didn't scare her. The fact that she was on her own in an unknown place with a task to do which she didn't even know where to start with was what frightened her.  
  
Maybe I should have never have come here, she thought mildly, no I had to come. I have to see him.  
  
Rashel zipped up her jacket and flipped her hood up. The grey clouds swirling above her and the churches had finally ripped and a fountain of chilly rain had begun to fall on the earth. Within seconds she was soaked through, wet and even more scared. Somehow the rain and the coming darkness freaked her out even more. She didn't want to be alone in the dark especially in a place like this.  
  
Ok, she told herself firmly, first things first find a place to stay for the night. There must be a runaway's shelter somewhere in this city.  
  
She only hoped that she found it fast.  
  
The rain continued to fall, heavier. She wiped water off her face with a hand and glanced around...and couldn't believe her luck. Situated on the corner next to an old derelict house was a newer looking building lit up against the greyness of the night. The sight of the building sent a flutter of relief through her chest. A sign above said 'Lucinda's Teenage Shelter' in large old-fashioned red writing with lots of fancy curls.  
  
Unusual but welcoming. For Rashel it was like a small light when surrounded by pitch-black nothingness.  
  
She crossed the empty street and headed for the shelter. There was the sounds of pleasant laughter issuing from inside followed by a girls insane giggling. Rashel smiled slightly to herself and ran the old-fashioned doorbell above the door. There was a chime of bells from somewhere inside the house.  
  
The front door was slowly pulled open with a long creak. A woman stood in the doorway, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her long blond hair was piled stylishly on top of her head and decorated with many glittering red jewels. Her face was pale, as pale as snow, as were her bare arms. She was dressed in a stunning long dress of blood red complete with red high-heeled sandals. Around her neck was a silver chain and attached to it was a small circular hollow vile.  
  
The most striking thing about this woman though was her lips and eyes. Her lips were fleshy, full and blood red. They were pulled back in a smile revealing unusual slightly pointed white teeth. Her eyes shone silver in the light, as if her eyeballs were filled with molten silver.  
  
At first Rashel thought it might have been a trick of the light or the moon was casting a silver light on them. But there was no moon that could be seen through the dense grey clouds and when the woman moved a little into a different light they remained a strong silver.  
  
Oh god. That's not natural, that not right, that's not...human!  
  
Stop it idiot, Rashel mentally slapped herself, contact lenses you moron. Everybody wears them now.  
  
Rashel gave a sweet smile to the strange woman and pulled down her hood.  
  
"Hi I'm Rashel and I'm a runaway. I need a place to stay for the night," She said calmly.  
  
"I'm Lucinda. Please do come in," Said the woman pleasantly and she held open the door for Rashel.  
  
Rashel took one last fleeting glance around the street she stepped inside the building. The warmth hit her and was a relief to her chilled bones. She was standing in a well-decorated well-lit hallway. Polished wooden stairs led to the upper floors.  
  
Lucinda came up behind her. Rashel gave her another smile and allowed herself to be stirred into a living room. There were many people in there, sitting and drinking, talking and laughing. It was a pleasant and homey atmosphere and Rashel at once felt at ease.  
  
There was a few woman mingled in with the teenagers that were Lucinda's age and had the same sort of beauty. Weird eyes and full lips. They all looked up at Rashel when she had walked into the room with Lucinda behind her.  
  
"Everyone this is Rashel" She said softly.  
  
There were pleasant Hi's and Hello's from everyone in the room. Rashel fast once felt accepted. The chatter and laughing had started up again.  
  
"Now would you like something to eat or drink?" Lucinda asked gently. Her silver eyes glowed in the light.  
  
A rumble rolled in Rashel's stomach. She hadn't realised it before but she was hungry. Really hungry. The hunger clawing in her stomach was like nothing she had felt before. Rashel nodded and Lucinda guided her into the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was like the other rooms she had been in, well lit and wonderfully decorated. There was an old black stove in the corner and an enormous wooden table in the middle. The floor was tiled with burgundy and the walls were painted red. Red seemed to be the main colour in the shelter.  
  
"What would you like? Asked Lucinda.  
  
"Err... A sandwich please." Said Rashel uncertainty.  
  
Lucinda made a gesture for Rashel to sit down and she did at the big wooden table. She watched Lucinda potter around the kitchen making her a sandwich and grab a coke from the fridge.  
  
"Here you go" Said Lucinda sweetly and placed the plate in front of Rashel. Rashel began to eat feeling the food slid down her throat. The sandwich was a blessing. It cured her hunger and made her feel stronger.  
  
"Such a pretty girl," Said Lucinda softly as the stroked Rashel's long dark hair. Her touch was comforting and her voice sounded like a mother's would when speaking to her child. Rashel felt very relaxed and was pleased to be in Lucinda's company.  
  
"Where are you from?" Lucinda asked curiously.  
  
"Spring falls. I came here to find someone but no one knows I'm here" Rashel said.  
  
"Well if you ever need a place to stay your always welcome here," Lucinda said giving her a bright smile. Rashel couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 11. 12 in a few weeks," Said Rashel. She yawned loudly. Now that she had eaten and had a drink she felt sleepy. Sort of like Goldie locks, thought Rashel amused.  
  
"You must be tired. I'll show you to your room." Lucinda stood up and headed out of the kitchen and Rashel followed her.  
  
The living room was still full with chattering teenagers wide-awake not looking the slightest bit sleeping. Rashel glanced at the clock on the rosewood mantle piece and noted that it had gone nine o clock. The time had really flown by.  
  
Rashel followed Lucinda up the polished stairs and down a hall. Lucinda opened a door and flicked a light switch and Rashel found herself in a pretty little room with pink curtains and a pink carpet. There was a single bed in the corner completely with silk pink pillows. A room decorated especially for a girl.  
  
Rashel couldn't help but grin.  
  
"My room is just next door so if you need anything don't hesitate to come and ask me" Lucinda said, "The bathroom is just across the hall. If you look in the cupboard there should be some pyjamas in there just your size."  
  
"Thank you for everything" said Rashel sincerely. Lucinda just smiled softly her sliver eyes glittering. She left the room and closed the door behind her. Her footsteps echoed down the hall until Rashel was left with silence.  
  
She was totally amazed. She never expected this. She had wanted a place to stay for the night but she never expected to be treated like something special, like a daughter. Lucinda was a wonderful woman in her eyes.  
  
Rashel changed quickly into some purple pyjamas exactly her size. She steeled down on the bed under the covers feeling content and safe. When she had found him, Michael she would come back here. She didn't want to go back to her foster parents. Her last thought was Lucinda's silvery eyes before finally being overcome by tiredness and drifting off to the land of dreams.  
  
****  
  
Her eyes. His eyes. She had his eyes.  
  
Lucinda sat back in the chair in her bedroom. She could hear Rashel's gentle breathing through the wall. The child was asleep, peaceful and safe in the warm bed. Lucinda hoped that she didn't wake until morning. Things would be easier that way. It had just been such a shock seeing those eyes. Those large and beautiful cornflower blue eyes.  
  
Lucinda stood up. The teenagers from downstairs had one to bed believing that they were safe. They were not. It was time.  
  
It was time to feed.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review. Sorry about the grammar and stuff its not a strong point of mine. Next chapter should be up soon heck I might even write it today. Thanx.  
  
Akasha. 


	2. Lucinda

Selene stared at the back of the human child's head until she disappeared into the house. The house that Selene had felt a duty to check out.  
  
Michael was by her side in his human form, his cornflower blue eyes narrowed at the door of the building on the corner. He was concentrating on the building, breathing heavily as if he was about to transform into his cross species form. Half vampire, half werewolf.  
  
It had been over a year since everything had happened with Luciaus, the deceased leader of the werewolves, and yet Selene still found it difficult to accept what Michael really was. An abomination, as Viktor had called it. But not to Selene. To Selene Michael meant a new link to the human world, company and unconditional love.  
  
Once killing werewolves had been her whole life, avenging the deaths of her family. Now Michael was her whole life. He was everything she had and everything she wanted.  
  
Some complained that Michael had made her soft. Selene knew he had made her stronger.  
  
"Who told you about this place anyway?" Inquired Selene. Michael shifted uncomfortably before answering.  
  
"Err... A werewolf. He was torturing a vampire from this place a couple of years ago. It's been going on for a while apparently. Where they must be dumping all the bodies I have no idea"  
  
"Well there might not even be any bodies. Vampires don't have to kill to feed like werewolves do." Selene said calmly.  
  
"Its horrible..." Mumbled Michael distracted.  
  
"I know" Said Selene firmly with a nod, "And if what you think is true then we are going to stop it. Even if it means killing them"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rashel slowly awoke but kept her eyes closed. She was in a comfortable warm bed and she didn't want to move. Any minuet now her foster mother would be shouting hardly at her to get her lazy backside out of bed. The prospect of school and the day ahead made Rashel feel sick. She always hated school.  
  
And then she suddenly remembered where she was.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, allowing a little chunk of sunlight to reach her eyes and then quickly shut them again. The sunlight was too bright even through the pink curtains covering the windows. Rashel sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up. She was still half asleep.  
  
Lucinda. Rashel wondered if she was up yet. A quick glance at a clock on the side table told her it had gone ten.  
  
Wow, she thought, I really must have been really tired.  
  
Rashel shoved back the covers of the bed. She changed quickly into some clothes she found in the cupboards and left the room. After a quick wash in the bathroom she knocked of Lucinda's door.  
  
"Yes?" Came a voice from behind the door.  
  
"It's Rashel," Rashel said huskily. Maybe Lucinda didn't like being disturbed in the morning.  
  
"Just a minuet," Came Lucinda's beautiful pleasant voice. Rashel's heart lightened. Lucinda wasn't mad at her.  
  
There was a clatter from inside the room and seconds later Lucinda appeared at the door. "Come on lest get you some breakfast" She said.  
  
Rashel nodded a little surprised and followed Lucinda down the stairs. She didn't even get chance to peep into her bedroom.  
  
Lucinda's hair was down today, long and free. Her eyes were glittering silver and her lips were even fuller than the night before. She had lost some of her paleness though. There was a warm pink colour rising in her cheeks. She looked much more healthier than she had done.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Asked Lucinda.  
  
"Yeah...sorry about wearing these clothes. Mine are all damp and muddy" Rashel apologised. Lucinda smiled.  
  
"We'll its what they are there for. Now what do you fancy for breakfast?"  
  
They had reached the kitchen. Bright sunlight was beaming through the windows bathing them in its warm light. Rashel couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness. Sunlight was so much better than rain. The kitchen was empty.  
  
That was weird. Shouldn't all the teenagers be here eating breakfast? Or those other women?  
  
"Where is everyone?" Asked Rashel trying to keep her voice steady. It worked. Lucinda didn't even notice her nervousness.  
  
"Oh all the kids have gone. There will be more tonight. They come hey sleep they leave, "Lucinda, said unconcerned, "Now what would you like to eat?"  
  
"Cereal please"  
  
Rashel slumped down at the table, confused. There had been so many teenager last night surely not all of them could have gone. And Lucinda didn't even mention the other woman that she had seen the night before.  
  
Maybe I was mistaken, thought Rashel; maybe they were teenager that just looked a little older. Maybe Lucinda is just here by herself.  
  
But then Rashel couldn't understand how a beautiful woman like her didn't have a rich, posh husband. Lucinda herself seemed aristocratic and sophisticated. There should be a man somewhere in her life.  
  
Lucinda placed a bowl of cereal in front of Rashel but didn't get anything for herself.  
  
"I've already eaten," She explained.  
  
Something caught Lucinda's eye. Something glittered in the sunlight. A ring. Lucinda had a beautiful silver ring on her finger encrusted with a single blood red ruby. The ruby glinted in the light and Rashel was mesmerised by it. It was so pretty and fitted in perfectly with Lucinda and the house. There was definitely a pattern of red were Lucinda was involved.  
  
"Do you like my ring?" Asked Lucinda stretching out her long thin fingers and staring at it.  
  
"It...is beautiful," Rashel said. She had been about to say it reminded her of blood but for some reason she stopped herself. A lot of things in this house reminded her of blood and a lot of things about Lucinda did to.  
  
"It's been in my family for six generations. Made of the purest silver. Its priceless" Said Lucinda admirably.  
  
Rashel could see that. She had never seen another ring like it. It was unusual yet beautiful.  
  
After Rashel had finished eating she started to think about what she was going to do. How did she go about finding him? Where did she even start looking?  
  
Rashel had a photo. It was a photo of Michael that had been taking many years ago when he was a young man. His big blue eyes stared up at her and there was a big smile on his face. His arms were wrapped around a woman, his fiancée, who had apparently died many years ago.  
  
It couldn't hurt to show Lucinda. Maybe she had seen him or knew where he lived.  
  
"I wonder if you have seen this man" Rashel said slowly and pulled out the small picture of Michael out of her small backpack. She handed it to Lucinda.  
  
Her pretty smile faded. Her eyes bulged; the silver seemed to swirl like fog. Her mouth hung open in shock or amazement. She lost the soft pinkness of her skin and had become pale.  
  
Obviously she knew him.  
  
"Have you seen him?" Prodded Rashel.  
  
"No I haven't" said Lucinda rather quickly and sharply. Rashel had never heard that tone of voice form her.  
  
The photo was shoved back into her hands. Lucinda was still pale and she wasn't smiling but her eyes had narrowed and she looked as if she had overcome her shock.  
  
Maybe he had looked like someone she had known. Maybe she knew somebody who looked like him who had died. Rashel could see though that Lucinda wasn't going to tell her anything about him.  
  
"I should go now" Said Rashel awkwardly standing up, "What about the clothes?"  
  
"Keep them. Feel free to come back tonight I you have nowhere else to go" Said Lucinda.  
  
"Thank you for everything. Bye" Rashel said and she gave a little wave. She shoved the picture in her pocket where it would be safe. She might need it again.  
  
"Bye dear" Lucinda said kindly.  
  
Rashel set off down the hall and to the front door. Lucinda came up behind her and gave her shoulder a quick squire. It was a sign of affection.  
  
"See you later" Lucinda said pleasantly.  
  
Rashel smiled and opened the front door. It was humid outside but Rashel didn't mind. The sight of the sun was welcoming. It made everything seem much brighter and everything less scary.  
  
She stepped outside. The door closed behind her. Now she had to get down to business.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Michael watched the girl leave. She was the only one. The only kid that had left the house alive.  
  
The others had left of course. Their bodies had been dragged out of the house in the early hours of the morning, completely drained of blood. Selene had wanted to attack them then and there but had listened to Michael when he said it was unwise. He hadn't been a supernatural being for as long as Selene but he had learnt to trust his natural instincts.  
  
And his natural instincts told him this was bad.  
  
Who knew how many more of the blood-sucking bitches could be hiding in that house? Who knew how many homeless kids they had sucked dry?  
  
It was disgusting and that was coming from him, a vampire werewolf. A one of a kind being who had to feed on both flesh and blood to sustain hunger. Just because you were a supernatural being didn't mean you had to be an evil killer.  
  
He wasn't. He still cared about them. Even though he was nothing of his former self, the human Michael Covin. He had had a life once, training to be a doctor but that had all been ripped away from him because of his ancestry. He had got caught up in the ancient blood feud between vampires and werewolves and he had paid a price for it. He had given up his humanity for it.  
  
Michael Covin existed no longer. Now he was Michael the vampire werewolf. Selene's lover.  
  
Selene had gone back to the den to avoid the sun. Michael had decided to spy on the house, him being able to withstand the powerful rays of the sun if he stayed to the shadows.  
  
He sat, he watched, he listened. 


	3. The Pink Room

Thank you for all the reviews you made me very happy. I checked the reviews at school and got to brag to all my friends lol. They think I'm mad for loving vampires. Anyway on with the story...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rashel couldn't understand it. She knew that Michael had lived round here; the hospital he had worked at wasn't far from the great dark churches. Someone must have heard of or seen Michael but alas no. Nobody knew of him.  
  
She had been searching relentlessly all day and now he head was pounding with confusing. The search was harder than she thought it would have been and it was extremely energy draining. She must have walked for miles that day but had come up with absolutely nothing.  
  
Rashel slumped down on an old wooden bench. Half of the wooden boards had been kicked in but it was still enough for her to rest on. Her legs ached and the throbbing in her head was nasty. The darkness was coming quickly and again she had nowhere to stay...apart from Lucinda's.  
  
She would have to return there, she had no choice. It was either that or sleep ruff on the streets. Rashel was desperate but she hadn't sunk to that level yet. Besides it looked like it was going to rain and she couldn't sleep if she was wet.  
  
Picking up her bag Rashel walked quickly trying to ignore he headache. Her stomach rumbled with hunger and her throat was extremely dry but she had no money to buy any food or drink. Her foster parents had never trusted her with money.  
  
The walk didn't take long but by the time she reached the shelter she was ready to collapse from tiredness. The massive old-fashioned clock on a nearby tower gave the hour as 7.  
  
Rashel knocked loudly on the door just as the sky started to leak water. She realised then it had suddenly grown chilly.  
  
The door was opened by a woman, but not Lucinda. This was one of the woman Rashel had seen the night before. So there was more woman working at the shelter.  
  
"Yes?" Asked the woman coldly. Her eyes were a weird mixture of blue and silver and her lips for a full blood red. Her skin was translucent and Rashel could see blue veins.  
  
"Is Lucinda here? She said I could stay here if I needed a place" Rashel said politely even though the woman was glaring at her.  
  
"No there is no Lucinda here" Said the woman nastily and made to shut the door. A voice made her stop, a voice that warmed Rashel's heart.  
  
"Rosalind" Said the voice calmly, "What are you doing? Let Rashel in."  
  
Rosalind looked angry but she didn't defy the order. The door was pulled open against and Rashel entered the lit warmth of the building. Lucinda was at the bottom of the stairs smiling beautifully, her silver eyes shinning.  
  
"Hello dear" She said kindly, "I expected to see you again"  
  
"Yeah well I couldn't find a place to stay and I don't have any money so...here I am" Rashel finished lamely. Lucinda only smiled softly.  
  
"That's ok I was hoping you would come back" Said Lucinda" Just made your way into the kitchen I have to speak with Rosalind and then I will be right with you"  
  
Rashel nodded. Rosalind looked angry but kept her thoughts to herself.  
  
The living room was as crowded as it had been before and with the same atmosphere, happy and content, as if the runaways could forget for a night how miserable their lives actually were. There was lots of news faces and known that she recognised from the night before. It was odd but it didn't really worry her. Runaways moved on to new places and new shelters.  
  
The kitchen was empty as it had been the night before. A stomach gave a rumble like thunder and she slumped down on a chair, tired. All her hard work and she had gotten know where. But...  
  
Lucinda. The look in her eyes when Rashel had shown her the picture of Michael was not easy to forget. Lucinda knew something, whether about Michael or somebody who looked like him, she knew something.  
  
There was nothing else she could do. For tonight she would just rest but in the morning....  
  
In the morning she would ask Lucinda for the truth.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lucinda had never seen Rosalind looking so defiant. Her eyes glittered with inhuman light and he mouth was drawn in a scowl.  
  
"You know its wrong" Rosalind was muttering angrily, "None of them can know any name what if they got away? Are little blood bank would be ruined that's what"  
  
"Ah but your forgetting who runs this little blood bank?" Asked Lucinda.  
  
"You of course but we just cant-,"  
  
Lucinda cut her off with a quick wave of her hand. The anger was rising in her, like steam rising from boiling water. She could feel her teeth sharpening because of her anger...and hunger.  
  
She hungered for blood and there was plenty of it fresh right in the next room. But she had to wait till later.  
  
The problem was Rosalind didn't understand. None of the woman would. She herself hardly understood what was happening...but it was happing. Somehow it had happened and the natural instinct as kicking in, even though it should have died with her other human body functions.  
  
But it was still there.  
  
"She was there last night wasn't she?" Asked Rosalind a look of realisation coming over her face, "That girl, Rashel, she was here last night and she is still alive. How?"  
  
"She slept in the bedroom next to mine. The pink room" Lucinda said and she left it at that. Rosalind would understand it.  
  
"But she is human you cant just tell her our names what if she went to the police?"  
  
Lucinda let out a tinkle of a laugh. The police! What could they do against woman such as themselves? And where was the proof. Burnt and the ashes spread all over San Francisco.  
  
"The police couldn't do anything. But let me make one thing clear. No one touches Rashel. If they do they will have to answer to me" Lucinda said, her voice becoming dangerously quiet.  
  
Rosalind nodded quickly and drifted off into the living room. Lucinda waited a few seconds before walking towards the kitchen and the waiting Rashel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selene stepped outside. The moon above was shinning, almost full, silver against the velvety blackness of the night sky. Behind her her team of a few vampires and werewolves was moving without sound. No human would be able to sense their presence but the renegade vampiresses would. Not that they would live long enough to do anything about it.  
  
She set off towards the shelter, keeping to the shadows. Mortals passed her, their faces dreary and worn, heading home after a long days work. Tonight was Selene's work.  
  
She wasn't a death dealer anymore, she was a leader.  
  
Together she and Michael ruled over the werewolves and the few vampires who wanted peace between the species, who trusted Michael and accepted what h was. There wasn't many but there was some and together, vampires and werewolves, they made a powerful force.  
  
Selene spotted Michael in the shadows across the street from the shelter. Wouldn't be long now until the woman started feeding of teenage blood. It had to stop and they would be the ones to stop it.  
  
"Michael," Whispered Selene. He jerked out of some sort of trance. He glanced at the group behind her and nodded.  
  
"So we are doing it then" he said grimly. Selene nodded.  
  
It was a nod that would change everything.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Well hope you like it. In the next chapter Rashel meets Selene and catches a glimpse of her and Michael together. Please review. Thanx. 


End file.
